Chemical Equations
by KayLynn911
Summary: Come on now, everyone wants to know about Alex and Brittany's wedding and honeymoon! And unlike Smeyer, I won't fade to black--hence the 'M' rating.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

**Disclaimer: I am not Simone Elkeles, though I do recommend reading her amazing books. This fic is a birthday present for my good friend, Belgium. Happy birthday!**

**Alex**

"Mamá, por favor…stop crying," I said, fixing both of my brother's ties and then absently fixing my own—for about the eighth time since I put it on. I was getting married today; to the girl of my dreams, to the only person responsible for who I was today, to the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Alejandro, my eldest son is getting married today—I never thought I'd live to see this day. I can't help but cry."

I sigh and look myself over in the mirror, again. It had been about five years since I met my wife-to-be, and a year since I had gotten down on one knee and asked her for her hand in front of everyone she loved. Shelley seemed happy enough, Britt's parents…not so much. But I have no regrets.

Her home life has been surprisingly better; her parents see more of each other and her mother is a little less psycho. She's taken to me too, or at least…she tolerates me now. It took me all four years in college to save up for this wedding; every bit of spare money I made went into this. I want to prove to her parents that I can provide for their daughter—if not with money than with the best sex she will ever have, for the rest of her life. I smirk into the mirror and get a questioning look from Carlos, which I ignore. Alright, so maybe I kept that last part to myself.

The honeymoon is going to be wild though, I am going to give her the ride of her fucking life…

I fix my tie again, focusing on the tie itself instead of picturing my fiancé naked—especially since Mamá and the boys were in the room…and this suit was a rental. Not a good idea…_no una buena idea._

Someone knocks on the door and thankful for the distraction, I answer it. I open the door and come face-to-face with Mr. Ellis, Brittany's father. I think he is trying to look intimidating but after all I've seen and done, nothing scares me.

"Alex," he nods, "Do you have a minute?"

I nod back, "Yes, of course, sir." I glance back but Mamá is already gathering the boys and shuffling them out, glaring as she passes by Mr. Ellis. She didn't mean anything by it; not really, it is just how she is.

The door shut behind them and Mr. Ellis got right to it.

"Listen Alex, I'm just going to get straight to the point here…I don't like you. I think that you are wrong for my daughter and you don't deserve her."

His short speech stung—but there was something that seems off about it all. It seems practiced, as if someone else's words were just being spoken by him…I have a feeling I know who, too.

I watch him as he pulls a checkbook out and signs a check written out to me,

"Write down any number, any amount and it's yours—all you have to do is disappear from my daughter's life…leave now with the money, and no one else has to know."

_Oh hell no…_

I felt my quick temper flare and my hands curled into tight fists. I haven't wanted to hit anyone in a long time…except for that stupid ass kid who was hitting on Brittany right in front of me…but I want to hit this man so bad.

Mr. Ellis steps back.

_Good, he's fucking scared._

"Mr. Ellis," I take the checkbook, rip the check out, and shred it. "No amount of money in the world could keep me away from your daughter. I _am _marrying her today and I _will_ love and provide for her until death do us part—relay that message on to _Señora._Ellis, as well."

I toss the ripped up check in the basket and nod to him, plastering a smile on my face as I open the door, "Now, if you'll excuse me—I'm going to make sure Brittany gets the happiest day of her life."

I close the door behind me and sigh, running my hand through my hair again and heading towards the chapel. How could he even think I would take the money? I'd been with Brittany for five years now, we'd changed each other's lives in so many ways…we were absolutely, madly in love with each other.

**3 ~ Kind of dull, sorry, more to come though…less dull…if this is dull. Is it? I don't know. Oh well. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brittany

**Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! I was actually surprised I got as many reviews as I did, seeing as how I was the one who emailed to add the category. Oh well, keep reading.**

**_Brittany_**

"Brittany Fuentes…Mrs. Brittany Fuentes…Mrs. _Alejandro_ Fuentes…" Any way I say it, it sounds perfect. I twirl in front of the floor-length mirror and full-out grin at my reflection. My dress was simple, yet elegant—Sierra and I had picked it out the week after Alex proposed, which was a very bad idea. Every time Alex wasn't around, or I just plain felt like it, I'd put it on…

But today, today is the day I need to wear it…I'm getting married.

"You look absolutely stunning, Britt," Sierra smiles, and I turn and smile,

"You think? I mean…I think that my hair…"

"Your hair is amazing," she interrupts.

"She's right, Brittany," my mother cuts in, "You look perfect." I smile and thank her. Four years ago her words would have meant the world to me, but now, they were just a simple compliment to the bride. Alex had taught me, in a way, about appearances. I had risked my entire image because of him, but it was all worth it.

"Is it time yet?" I hear myself ask. I hadn't seen Alex in almost two days now because of the bachelorette party and then getting ready…I admit it—I'm addicted to him. All I want is for him to walk through those doors, kiss me, and tell me he'll be waiting at the alter…but I know perfectly well that Sierra threatened him that if he even came close to my door, she'd personally see to it that he wouldn't bear children.

Good thing he's been a good boy today because I wanted tons of _nenos._

I giggle a bit at my little Spanish thought. That alone proved just how much Alex had changed me…even if it was just me learning a bit of Español from him.

Sierra starts laughing, which brings me back to reality.

"Hello? Earth to the blushing bride!" I shook my head a bit and saw in the mirror that I literally was a blushing bride.

"Huh?" I look at her and see that she has a small box in her hands. "What's this?"

"Something new…open it," she grinned.

I do, and gasp. Inside the box were the most beautiful diamond studs I have ever seen.

"Oh, wow…Sierra, you didn't…"

"My best friend is getting married; I welcomed the opportunity to use my new platinum."

We both laugh and I take them out of the box and fit them to my ears.

"They're absolutely gorgeous, thank you."

"Oh, and this too…" she says, unclasping her charm bracelet and fitting it to my wrist. "Something borrowed…which means I want this back…Doug gave it to me on my last birthday—I haven't taken it off until now."

"I'll take good care of it, I promise," I smile and hug her. "Thank you…" I say again.

My mother clears her throat quietly and I look over at her. She's holding a little bag in her hand out to me.

"Something blue…"

I almost forgot about the other two wedding gifts, I got so caught up in Sierra's gifts. I take the bag and look inside.

"Are you serious, mom?" She seems to smirk a bit and Sierra laughs.

"Come on, Britt, put it on!"

I take the piece of elastic fabric out of the bag and sit down, sliding it up over my shoe and up my leg until it hug my thigh. My imagination gets the best of me then and I start to picture Alex taking it off…his warm, rough hands caressing my thigh…

"And last but not least…" my mother continues, handing me another box, "Something old."

I open it and yet again, gasp.

"Oh my god…it's beautiful."

"I wore this at my wedding, and my mother before me…now it is yours." She takes the diamond tiara from my hands and fits it atop my up-do, then smiles. "Now you are ready…are you sure you still want to go through with this? There's still time to call the whole thing off."

"Mother, please don't," I say quickly, "I'm marrying Alex today, and whether you approve of him or not, I love him. I really do, mom, please, for me, can you try to pretend to be nice…"

She shuts her mouth and nods. Sierra quickly changes the subject.

"Britt, that tiara looks amazing on you, come look." She pulls me to the mirror again and I bite my lip. It looks perfect…

"Thank you both, so much," I smile, turning around again to face them.

"It's almost time," Sierra grins and my mother smiles slightly—she still was not happy with me, but I can tell that she is trying to hide it. I didn't care what my parents thought about Alex anymore, I was all too ready to be a Fuentes.

As if on cue there is a knock on the door and Mrs. Fuentes peeks in.

"Oh my, Brittany, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fuentes."

"Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course."

Sierra takes the hint, "We'll just go make sure everything is ready. Come on Mrs. Ellis."

My mother doesn't budge at first, but then she follows Sierra out, her lips in a tight line.

Once the door closes, Mrs. Fuentes takes a seat on the couch and pats the spot next to her. I sit and offer her a small smile, which she returns.

"Brittany, I know that we haven't been on the friendliest of terms these past few years, but I'd like for us to try and change that. When my husband died…" she pauses and takes my hands in hers. "Alejandro became the man of the house…he thought it was his job to protect the rest of us, but he took the death the hardest. Even now, he hates being called Alejandro because he was named after his father…"

I nod and listen to her intently.

"He never let himself get attached to anyone ever since, because everyone he got close to hurt him in one way of another. When you came…I thought that you were trying to play him…to hurt him…"

"Mrs. Fuentes, I would never—"

"Shh, child, I know that now. Let me speak."

I stay silent.

"I once asked you what your intentions with my son were. Well, now those intentions are clear…and now, I want to thank you…"

"Thank me?" I am thoroughly confused now.

"Sí, you are the very reason that my son is no longer in a gang, that he's graduated from college, and that he is alive today…your loving him has changed him, Brittany, and for that, yes, I thank you."

Tears are welling up in her eyes now and seeing her tears causes tears of my own threaten to appear.

"Oh child, don't cry…your make-up." That makes me laugh and I wipe away the tears that started to form. Mrs. Fuentes smiles and lets her tears fall freely as she leans over and hugs me.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to that boy…I wish you both the lifetime of happiness and love that I never had."

I hug her back tighter and fight to hold back fresh tears, "Thank you…"

After a minute she pulls away, "I believe it's time, my dear."

I nod and stand up, quickly checking my make-up in the mirror. Still perfect.

"Come, I'll walk with you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fuentes."

"Oh, please child, call me _mamá._"

"_Mamá…" _I smile, and she smiles back.

**Sooooo, I hope you liked this one. I liked writing it, to say the least. And, I'm a review maniac, and reviews make me happy, so what are you going to do for me? Yes, review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alex

**Okay, so Belgium seems to like it so far, or so she says—so that's a good sign. Thanks for reviewing, once again. Keep reviewing! It makes me happy! =)**

_**Alex**_

Sierra catches me in the hallway and instructs me on where to stand. She is freaking out a little so I play with her,

"So…which way's the nearest exit…just in case, ya know?"

She glares at me and runs off again. I laugh, she's fun to mess with, but not as fun as Brittany—they both practically ask for it though.

I do as told though, for once, standing in my given spot like a good little boy, and glancing around at the people Brittany invited.

The first person I notice is Enrique. I'm not sure if I actually want him here, but he's here already and he's still family…I guess.

Darlene is here, which is surprising. She and Britt hadn't always seen eye-to-eye, and I actually hate her, but I think she'll provide entertainment once she's drunk. Or now…

She is hanging all over Enrique, and he looks extremely uncomfortable. It's an amusing sight. She doesn't seem to mind the huge age gap, or the fact that he's _Mexicano…_

I suppress a small chuckle at the scene and keep looking; it was helping to ease my nerves, but at the same time, making them worse. _Why the hell am I nervous? _

Elena is sitting beside her husband Jorge—with their twin boys—less than a year old. Jorge waves and I smile. I'd like _nenos_ of my own…maybe a couple if Britt agrees…

_Dios mio, is that Mrs. Peterson?_

I look again and sure enough, there she sits, right next to a very _Latino_ man. He has his arm around her and she's holding his hand affectionately. _Well, would you look at that… _Mrs. Peterson flashes me a knowing smile and I shake my head a bit, laughing.

I check my watch, again…just a few more minutes.

I wish Paco were here to see this. He would have been my best man—but instead I had to choose Doug. The mutual hatred had dissipated over time and we found that we actually have a lot in common…but he still wasn't Paco.

_Maybe I shouldn't go through with this…_

My past is starting to affect my nerves. Everyone that gets close to me tends to get ripped out of my life. First my father…then Paco…What if marrying Brittany put her into that category? I don't think I could handle if she were to get hurt because of me. No, that's all in the past—I'm not the same person that I was.

I turn and wipe the sweat from my brow and sigh.

There is some sort of commotion and I turn around, as did everyone else. The doors open to reveal Mr. Ellis and Shelley. I feel a muscle in my jaw tighten at the sight of Mr. Ellis, but relax it when I see Shelley—the maid-of-honor. She looks very nice in her red dress, and she's throwing red rose petals on the aisle as her dad wheels her up to her spot on the altar, going out of his way to avoid eye contact with me and getting to his seat quickly.

Next came Sierra and Doug—arm in arm—smiling brightly as cameras flash at them. They take their positions—Doug to my left and Sierra to Shelley's right. Doug pats my shoulder and smiles; can he tell how nervous I am?

Carlos and Luis came next, looking all too smug as they 'escorted' Isa down the aisle. Isa looks amazing, but also as if she is about to burst out laughing. She flashes me a friendly, encouraging smile and takes her spot as my brother's stand next to Doug.

The doors close behind them and I hold my breath—this was _pura tortura._

The wedding march echoes through the chapel and I stiffen. _Here she comes._ The double doors open again and I felt my jaw drop at the sight of her—I couldn't help it.

_Dios mio…_

I grin stupidly as she walks towards me—me, not stupid ass Burro face or some white collar gentleman—me. I meet her at the bottom step of the alter and offer her my arm. She was absolutely beautiful—the most beautiful bride there will ever be…and after today, she'll be mine forever.

Her dress hugs her _cuerpo perfecto_ and that smile—god that smile. I'm thinking about calling this whole 'wedding' thing off and skipping to the honeymoon.

She takes my arm and picks up her dress as I lead her up the few stairs of the alter.

_Como un __angel…_

Any doubts I had before are gone, they disappeared when I saw her. She is the one thing I know that I want, the one thing that I'm absolutely sure about. She is my angel, my love, _mi vida…_

**Updates two days in a row! Oh my god! **_**Dios mio!**_** I'm awesome like that…except not really, I just love this story and where I want it to go…Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brittany

**Have I mentioned yet that I love you all? Well…the ones who review get most of my love, but there's enough for the losers that don't too…I suppose. Shout out to Britty Bee!—For her ideas and putting up with me. XD**

Brittany

I walk with Mamá until we reach the lobby area outside the chapel…then I felt myself stop. Mrs. Fuentes looks back at me with a confused expression, but then understands.

"I…I don't think I can do this…" Sierra, my bridesmaid, best friend, and crisis monitor rushes to my side. This was by far the worst time to have a crisis. "Sierra, I can't…"

"Britt, listen to me…" I can't listen; my body is in full out panic mode. She is still talking when I interrupt her,

"What if I'm a horrible wife? What if I can't make him happy? What if he leaves me? What if he's not even in there now? What if…"

"Britt, shut up and listen to me!" I look at her and she smiles. "He's waiting for you…"

"How can you possibly know that?"

My dad is checking his watch off to the side of the room, standing next to Shelley, who smiles at me big and says, "Look!" She points to where Mrs. Fuentes is and my soon-to-be-mother-in-law smiles, nodding to a small peep-hole in the wall.

"What is that?" I ask, absently walking towards her and the wall.

"Ushers and people who are late for church use it so they don't walk in on prayers and readings…come look and see, but I can promise you, my son is no runner."

I swallow hard and lean down to peek through the wall. Sure enough, there he is, waiting, and looking as nervous as I felt. That makes me feel a bit better—at least I'm not alone in this, and after today…I'll never be alone again, because I'll have him…

A small sob escapes my lips and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Britt?" Sierra asks in a small voice. I close my eyes and lean my back against the wall that held the secret peep-hole.

"Let's do this."

Doug offers his arm to Sierra and she takes it, ready to walk down right behind my father and Shelley.

I nod to my father and the doors open for him to wheel Shelley out. After about thirty seconds, Doug and Sierra follow. Carlos and Luis attach themselves to Isa, and Carlos whispers something in her ear just as they walk out. It was my turn.

"Just…give me a second," I say to the men at the doors. They nod and close the doors.

I look in a nearby mirror and at my not-so-perfect reflection. Everyone would be able to tell that I'd been crying…but what bride doesn't cry on the best day of her life? I walk over and stand in front of the doors, taking a deep breath and composing myself.

I nod to the men again and simultaneously I hear the wedding march start. Perfect timing. The doors open and I step through the threshold into the aisle. Everyone turns to look at me, but all I can see is Alex.

_Damn, he cleans up good. He looks sort of like a Latino James Bond…_

I can't feel my feet as they move instinctively towards him—they know their way by now anyway. They'll always lead me to him…always.

The look on his face is priceless, I have to admit, and it makes me smile. It was a mixture of relief, awe, and overall…love. That is what keeps me going, that is why we're here today. It's not about anyone else; it's just about us today.

My arm weaves through his and he leads me up to the alter. Everything is happening so fast, I can only imagine how the rest of the day is going to go. I wouldn't mind if we could fast-forward until tonight…

I hand my bouquet to Shelley, who is excited to have two, and take Alex's hands. His warm hands give mine a small squeeze and I smile, looking up into those dark, mysterious eyes that I love. Alex doesn't take his eyes from mine once, and I can't bear to look away.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the ceremony that will unite Alejandro Fuentes and Brittany Ellis in marriage. We gather here today to celebrate their union, and to honor their commitment to not just gazing at one another, but to looking outward together in the same direction. Today Alex and Brittany proclaim their love to the world, and we rejoice with and for them."

Alex gives me a small smile and I wish he hadn't because my gaze travels to his lips…lips I would very much so like to kiss right now. I will my gaze back to his eyes and see him smirk a little. He knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"In marriage, we give ourselves freely and generously into the hands of the one we love, and in doing so, each of us receives the love and trust of the other as our most precious gift. But even as that gift is shared by two people who are in love, it also touches the friends and family members who in various ways support and contribute to the relationship. All of you are Alex and Brittany's community, and each of you has played some part in bringing them to this moment. This is why gathering as a community is such an important part of a wedding ceremony. Because Alex and Brittany are now taking a new form as a married couple, and in this form, they become part of their community in a new way…"

The pastor made a point to look around the chapel at the people gathered. "Alex and Brittany, we are all here to remember and rejoice with you and to recount with one another that it is love that guides us on our path, and to celebrate as you begin this journey together. It is in this spirit that you have come here to today to exchange these vows."

We wrote our own vows, we had agreed that normal vows just wouldn't cut it for us. I say mine first:

"Alex," I say, in a small voice, trying to find my voice through my nerves. "Before you I thought my life was perfect, but it wasn't because I wasn't happy. When I met you, to be honest, it didn't make me much happier." I pause and hear a few people laugh, including Alex. "But you changed me…you showed me how to be happy again…and you've given so much…"

Alex squeezes my hand again and I continue, looking deep into his eyes. "You were the one who showed me how to be happy, and for that I promise you a life of happiness, of love, of fun and of arguments." I smirk and he chuckles again.

"I promise to return the favor, to provide for you and love you until the day I die. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart…and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life and soul to yours."

Alex smiles his you-can't-resist-me smile and runs his thumb over my engagement ring. He looks like he wants to reply to my vows, but he has his own to recite. His dark eyes smolder as he licks his lips and opens his mouth to speak.

**I love cliffhangers, don't you? Oh, the joys of holding the pen…or in this case, a laptop. =) I'm shooting for 50 reviews on this story, can I do it? We'll have to wait and see. Well, I'll wait and see, and update, you guys do the rest! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Alex

**No, I'm not stopping at 50 reviews because that would make people stop reviewing; lol…did that make sense? Oh well, I will be finishing the story completely—my goal is just to get 50 total. It would make me happy, even if it is like the same 4 people reviewing over and over. =)**

**Alex**

"Brittany…close to five years now we've been together—and it's been _loco_ so far. Each day I love finding out just what crazy thing is going to happen with us next. We've both given up so much to get to where we are now—bridging the gaps and all—"

I steal a glance at Mrs. P. and she's looking at her husband lovingly. I turn back to Brittany immediately, and continue,

"But…I, for one, would do it all over again…and it would be worth it." Another tear falls down Brittany's face, but her smile is unwavering.

"I want to spend each day of the rest of my life waking up next to you. I want to argue, fight, hold and love you until the day I die. I promise to protect, provide, and pamper you…" I pause and listen to her giggle a little bit, "…every day of your life—even when your old and don't remember how to dress yourself."

She laughs and looks down, so with one finger, I lift her chin so she looks at me again. "I promise to be the man that you helped me become, to care for you like no other, and to be the husband and man that you deserve."

I think I shocked her, because her face was priceless—full of emotion. She bit her bottom lip a bit and let another tear fall as she gave my hands a small squeeze.

The pastor went on, "For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. These simple gold bands are not of great value in themselves, but are made precious by our wearing of them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight."

I wish that I could have afforded a better ring for her, but even four years straight working for the student union and a nearby garage didn't get me much—most of it went into paying tuition. She deserves more, but I'll make up for it in the years to come.

Alex, take Brittany's ring and put it on her finger, and repeat after me: Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I thee wed."

I take the ring from Doug's hand and lift her hand delicately, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I thee wed."

"Brittany, take Alex's ring and put it on his finger, and repeat after me: Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I thee wed."

She turns and Shelley and Sierra are next to each other, holding the ring out. Brittany smiles and thanks them, then turns back to me. "Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I thee wed."

"As a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little," the pastor said, "were it not for the love and commitment you here pledge to one another. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. Those who are joined by this sacred covenant, let no one put asunder. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and joy as one family before this community of friends, I now prono—"

"Wait," I say, smirking a little. I lean over and whisper something in the pastor's ear. He laughs softly and nods,

"Alright…_ahora los declar…Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia._"

I grin and Brittany lets out a small laugh, cut short by my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, feeling her arms wrap around my neck as I let my lips linger. When I pull away, she opens her eyes and looks up at me, grinning. My wife…

"Congratulations, _Mrs._ Fuentes," I whisper, unaware of the applause and cheers around us. She smiles and whispers back,

"_Mrs._ Fuentes…I like it." We both grin and turn towards our audience, hand-in-hand, man and wife.

***Da da da-dum, da da da-dum…***

**=D**

**So…?**


	6. Chapter 6: Brittany

**So, yeah, I got my 50 reviews…and I'm barely halfway through my story. Is it too much to ask to shoot for 100 now? =/ I think that would be amazing. Umm…shout out to KelseyO! If you're a fan of Gossip Girl or Degrassi, she's the person to look up…in fact—look her up anyway. =) Thanks again for reviewing, I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing, deal?**

Brittany

"Alex Fuentes, get your sexy _Latino_ ass back here!" I play yell as he wanders away from my side. He turns, mid-conversation with Doug, and grins,

"Yes ma'am." He salutes and rushes over and kisses me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Good boy," I smirk, patting his head like a dog, letting my fingers linger in his soft hair.

"You won't think so for long, trust me, _mujer._"

"Oh, really?"

"Really," he smirks, pulling me closer to him.

"Save it for tonight, _muchacho._"

"Why wait?" he purrs.

"Because you're hungry, and we have to show my family how to party." He smirks,

"Good enough excuse, I guess. For now. Come on, let's get some food, I'm starving." I smile, oh yeah, I know my man.

We eat quickly so we can make our rounds as a newlywed couple, stopping at each table as our guests ate, and receiving congratulations from everyone. I literally feel like a blushing bride at this point. I sit down next to my parents and Alex stands behind me as I talk to them. My father is very quiet, come to think about it, so is my mother…and Alex.

Alex looks at me and I get the hint, he doesn't want to be near them right now for some reason. I stand and we continue on,

"Alex? Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine," he's lying…I can tell, but he'll tell me when he's ready, I'm not about to risk pushing it and getting him in a bad mood, not today.

"Time for cake?" I ask, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Oh yeah, girl, let's do it."

"They're cutting the cake!" Sierra announces as we position ourselves by the cake. Heads turn all around us and I giggle, smiling up at my new husband. He smiles back and hands me the knife, then puts his hand over mine to help cut the first piece.

Before I know it Alex is shoving cake in my face as he feeds me the first bite. I retaliate by shoving an entire piece in his face and he retaliates by kissing me to make it squish onto my face as well. Overall, very messy, but it is so worth it.

Someone else takes over cutting the cake while Alex and I clean each other up and eat our pieces. The cake is amazing, just like pretty much everything else has been today. Nothing will ruin my mood, not today.

Sierra's voice rings out over the speakers and I cuddle up to Alex as she speaks. "Ladies and gentleman, I do believe that it's time for our newlyweds to have their first dance!" She sounds just as excited as I feel. Alex squeezes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor.

The second the music starts Alex takes lead, and slowly floats us across the dance floor. He is so smooth on his feet, and thank god for that _Latino_ blood in him, he has moves…both on the dance floor and off…

__

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

I chose this song by Shania Twain, featuring Bryan White to be my wedding song a long time ago. I realize that not a lot of people like country, but this song is different. Shania Twain and her husband sang this song at their wedding, and I used to picture her showing up and singing at my wedding. It would have happened if I had married Colin instead of Alex, but I wouldn't give this up for the world.

"You look beautiful today," Alex comments, spinning me gracefully across the floor, his fluid movements making his dancing look effortless.

"You say that every day."

"And that smile never gets old," he replies. I blush, the extent of my self-consciousness these days. He smiles back and whispers as the song ends, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I think you'll enjoy it. Sierra! Give me the mic!" She gives him a skeptical look but hands it to him anyways. Alex climbs up on stage and flashes everyone a smooth smile. He winks at me and says into the microphone, "This one's for you, Britt!"

He signals the band and doesn't take his eyes off of me.

**So, I didn't write a rough draft of this one like I usually do with all of my chapters, so if it sucks or you see anything majorly wrong, let me know, okay? =D**

**Oh! And, those of you who said I spelt 'ninos' wrong—in **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**, Simone Elkeles spells it 'nenos'…I think you can spell it either way. I'm just staying true to the book. K? K. Review. Now. Please. Por Favor. Ahora.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alex

**Once again, I am not Simone Elkeles. She's awesome though. Oh, and Jared and David…I know I'm sexii but I don't think those are actually reviews…XD But thanks anyway?**

Alex

"This one's for you, _mamacita!" _ I yell, just as the music starts. I do a few humorous dance moves, just to see her laugh. Everyone in this joint knows I can move.

Brittany giggles recognizing the song, and I bite my lip a bit before I start to sing along to Ricky Martin's _Livin' la vida loca._

"She's into _Mexicanos_...High heels and Chemistry..." She laughs through the entire song, which is basically what I am going for. I pull her up on stage and sing directly to her. God, she's beautiful.

Once the song ends she presses her lips against mine with such force that I stumble back and knock over the microphone stand. I laugh against her sweet lips and wrap her in my arms.

_God, I just want to take her upstairs right now._

The party has barely even gotten started yet, though. And Britt wants me to show her stiff relatives how we _Latinos _party. I'll show them alright.

"Ey, _muchacho!_ Give me something good!" I yell to the leader of the band. He nods to me and plucks at his guitar strings, starting up a beat for the others to follow. Now that's what I'm talking about.

I pull free from Britt and jump off the stage, landing in a crouch and turning back to the stage. Britt looks at me like I'm crazy, but the daring look I give her makes her ease up. She smirks at me and turns around.

_Oh come on, don't leave me hanging..._

She bends over and lifts the white dress up her leg a bit. So fucking sexy.

"Come on, baby," I say, holding out my arms for her. Her smirk grows and the sound of Velcro touches my ears. I look again and the bottom half of her dress is on the floor at her feet. "_Dios mio..._"

She full out grins and jumps off the stage towards me. I catch her in midair and spin her around. I am such a lucky man.

"You're wild," I whisper to her, holding her close and waiting for the music cue.

"Wild? Oh, that's nothing. Wait 'til tonight." I groan. She is _trying_ to torture me.

The music cues and I whip her out from my chest, spinning her out and then back to my chest where she takes my hands and follows my lead. Her hips move in time with mine, sometimes I swear she is of _Latino _decent. She does not move like a snow girl.

I spin her all over the dance floor, where the hell did she learn to salsa like this? Man, I didn't teach her that. She slides her body down mine and then makes her way back up slowly. She is just…wow…

I spin her up into an impressive lift, one of the only ones I am confident I can do, and I hear cheers and whistles as Britt laughs, looking down at me. I put her back down on her feet and she walks away from me. What the…

She turns, fire filling her eyes as she runs at me. I catch her again and bring her into a low dip as the music ends.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" I ask, my lips inches from hers.

"I had a great teacher," she replies, kissing me as I straighten her up again.

"Remind me to thank him…" I smirk. She laughs and leads us off the floor. I am hot and a bit sweaty after that, so I take off my suit jacket and lay it aside on a chair as Britt leads me up to the bar. Britt leans on the bar and pretends to think it over,

"I'll have a…Screaming Orgasm on the Beach, please." I raise my eyebrow and smirk a bit, but the bartender just nods and replies,

"All your drinks are on the house tonight—both of you. What can I get for you?" he asks me. I shrug and say,

"Just a beer is fine."

"Coming right up, you two."

Britt turns to me again and wraps her arms around my waist, hugging herself to me. "I love you." I smile and reply,

"I love you, too." I have a feeling we'll never get sick of saying that to one another. It will always be true.

Britt downs her drink and then moves on to champagne, which I do too after my second beer. Enrique approaches us and nods to me, I return the small gesture and he holds up a twenty dollar bill and a pin.

I see the look of realization on Britt's face as she remembers back to Elena's wedding four years ago. She turns around as he pins it to her dress, keeping away from her ass because he knows I'd kick his ass if he even came close. I hear her mother gasp as the pin pierces the fabric and I can't help it, I have to smile at that. And with that, Britt leaves my side for the first time since the ceremony to go off and dance with my cousin.

I head out past the tables and into the lobby. I really want a cigarette, but that's strange seeing as how I quit years back. There are a few people in here, mainly Brittany's family though because my family is partying in there, passing my wife around the dance floor.

There is some sort of commotion behind me and I look to see Burroface stumbling through the doorway of the bathroom towards me. He has a beer bottle in his hand. First off, gross, you don't bring drinks into bathrooms with you. And second? Well, he was fucking drunk as all hell.

"Hey you! You dirty Mexican…you…" He trips a bit but catches himself, although I wish he hadn't. I grind my teeth together and try to keep my cool. Why was he even here? Did Brittany invite him? I sure as hell didn't.

"You in yur suit…you think you are oneofus…but yur not!"

_I don't have to listen to this._

I growl under my breath a little and try to walk past him to go back to the party. He catches my arm and it takes everything I have not to punch his grin right off his face—God how I'd love to do that.

I promised myself I'd be good though, so I have to at least try to be civil, even if he is so fucking drunk that he'll be regretting it for days.

"Back off, _Colin._"

"Ooooooo scaweeeee," Colin replies, feigning fright. He should be scared, stupid ass. I turn to him and shake my head. It's sad really that he stoops to this level.

"Go home, I don't want you ruining Brittany's night."

"Fuck you! I'm staying here and partying."

"Then I advise you to keep out of my way, and if you try to cause any problems I will personally take you out myself."

I turn and leave before he even has a chance to process the information. He is slow enough as is; you'd think being drunk would somehow make him less stupid. Nope, it makes him more. Did that even make sense? Man, I've got to stop drinking.

"Hey, Alex. _¿Estás bien?"_ Isa says as she pops up at my side, looking behind me as I walk away from Burroface.

"_Sí_…" I lie. I have a feeling he's not going to give up and go home.

"Do you want me to…"

"I'm fine, Isa."

"Alright, whatever, I'll talk to you later." She walks away and I sigh, looking at the time. It was already about nine o'clock. How time flies…

I walk back out to the dance floor where Britt is dancing with Carlos. I laugh at the sight. Carlos isn't the best dancer, but he's trying to show off for the ladies. Sierra comes up to me, wiggling her ass in my direction.

"Dance with me, Alex!" She was a bit drunk too. But at least she was an amusing drunk. I let her move around me, moving my hips with hers and having fun until I hear three numbing words.

"Colin, please…stop," Brittany said. She says it only loud enough that the people around her hear, but I am one of those people. I turn, clenching my hands into fists instinctively and I let out a low growl.

Colin's hands were all over her, pulling up her dress as he tries to kiss her. That sent me over the edge. I know I have been trying to be good, but everyone knows that I have a quick temper.

My feet carry me over to them and I ignore Sierra as she tries to stop me. I pull Burroface free of Brittany and my fist connects with his jaw. I see his head whip around slightly and he falls backward, laying still.

"Alex!" Brittany scorns, kneeling at Colin's side.

"Get him out of here," I whisper softly. Doug, who's at my side is first to react. He steps forward and grabs one of Colin's arms where Enrique grabs the other. They lift him up and drag him out.

Brittany stands and crosses her arms, glaring at me.

"Alex, what they hell did you do that for?"

"He got his warning, Britt; it's not my fault he refused to—"

"He's drunk."

"And that's an excuse for him to grope you?" She doesn't answer. "I thought so."

"Alex…"

"Can we just forget about it for now?" She looks as if she's going to protest but we were making a scene, so she just nods. I sigh again and try to take both our minds off it.

"Why don't you round up the girls and throw the bouquet?" She smiles and lets out a small laugh,

"That sounds fun."

She rounds them all up and then gets up on stage. Tapping the microphone to make sure it is on, she smiles and says,

"Alright ladies, here we go!" She turns around and tosses the bouquet up over her head. The girls jump and scream as they try to catch it. When everything quiets, Britt turns around and the others girls back away slightly so everyone can see who caught it. A huge grin spreads across my face, as well as Britt's as we gaze upon the stunned Isabel.

"Isa! Wow!" Britt says into the microphone, and then laughs her musical laugh. Isa looks down at the flowers and chuckles,

"Me, get married? Yeah, right," she says out loud.

"Ay, I have to agree with you on that one, _chica,_" I smirk. She throws me a glare and I help Britt off the stage.

"So…can I give you your present now?" she asks in a small voice.

"In front of all these people?" I ask, smirking. She rolls her eyes and leans closer, whispering in my ear.

"I think you'll like this one too…"

"Oh, will I?"

She backs up, pulling my hands towards the pile of present where there's a large box with a bow on it. I'm guessing that one's mine. She answers my thoughts and smiles,

"Well, go ahead, open it!" I raise an eyebrow as I pass her but I'm truly curious as to what she'd get me that would need a box this big. I pull at the tape at the top, the only thing holding the entire box together and it gives. The sides fall down to the floor around it and I step back to see my present.

_Ella es una diosa…_a freaking goddess.

Sitting right before my eyes is Julio, the bike I had given up four years ago to help pay for college.

"Surprise," Brittany whispers. I walk up to the bike and run my hand along it, then look back up to her.

"You…"

"…found it," she continues.

"And…"

"…bought it back for you. Yes." She smiles and I run to her, lifting her up and spinning her around in my arms.

"My god, Britt, thank you."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, baby, so much…" I hug her close and kiss her, forgetting about everyone else for a minute. I hear someone clear their throat and I look up again, not releasing Britt just yet.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Sierra says, winking at Britt. I smirk,

"You know what, Sierra? I think we'll do just that." I pull a room key out of my pocket and stick it between my teeth, lifting Brittany up and cradling her against my chest—bridal style.

What? I can only think of one way to properly thank her for her gift…and that is to start the honeymoon early.

**Sorry I took forever to update guys! As you can see though, this is the longest chapter yet! Which is exciting…kind of. XD. Umm, let me know how you liked it. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Brittany

**The fact that I have yet to receive a review that says, "Your story sucks!" keeps me writing. So does the plethora of reviews saying, "Update soon!" and "Write faster!" =) I love you guys.**

**Brittany**

I throw my arms around Alex's neck and hold myself close to him, breathing in his scent as he carries me past the crowd and out into the lobby, towards the elevator. I giggle as he fumbles to push the button for the elevator, then the 'close door' button once we were safely inside (so we wouldn't have company). I try to help, I swear, but he won't let me. He taps the button for the top floor and leans against the back of the elevator.

The elevator jerks slightly as it starts to move and I look up at Alex, who's tracking the progress of the elevator by the light moving up the floor levels. He's still glowing about Julio. I always knew that he loved that bike, and I have been anticipating his reaction for weeks now. It had been really hard keeping that a secret from him, especially since I have been hiding it right under his nose.

I have to admit though; I gave him his present at the perfect time. I pluck the room key from between his lips and twirl it around in my hands. It grabs his attention and he looks down at me questioningly.

I run my hand through his thick black hair and pull him down for a kiss. I taste champagne. He smiles and kisses my forehead. God, I love when he does that! I beam and caught in the moment, start kissing his neck—something that I _know_ he can't resist.

He moans and shifts his weight, arching his neck for me. His eyes close as he says,

"I swear…if this elevator doesn't hurry up—" The elevator 'dings' and his eyes snap open. He is quick to react, carrying me across the hall to a door that already has a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on it.

He takes the room key back from me and supporting my entire weight with one arm; he opens the door slowly…waiting for my reaction.

The suite was absolutely stunning. Champagne was already poured and set on the table, awaiting our arrival. And there is a Jacuzzi tub off to the side of the room, which would be weird if this weren't the honeymoon suite. Rose petals are showered down on the white sheets of the bed that Alex is now walking towards.

"Alex…" I'm practically speechless, which is extremely rare for me, and only Alex has ever been able to bring it upon me. He simply smiles, happy to have made me happy. He kicks the door closed behind us and lays me down on the bed sensually.

"Was today all you had hoped it would be?" he asks me, leaning over me…nice and close. I can feel his warm breath on my cheek. I have to admit, he still makes me swoon…even though we've been together for years, he still has that power over me.

"More," I reply, "So much more."

"I'm glad," he says, leaning down and kissing me again. I tease him with a little bit of tongue and then roll out from under him. He groans and relaxes onto the bed, watching me. I do a little twirl across the room and slip into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I listen for a second through the door and I hear him moving around—clothes hitting the floor.

_Damn._

I can't move fast enough—my dress comes off and I look in the mirror. This hotel definitely knew exactly what a women needs when it came to honeymoon preparations. The full length mirror displays my white corset that straps in front, made just for our purpose, and well—let's just say that Alex is going to enjoy seeing it a lot more on the floor…

My reflection smirks back at me and I decide to make him sweat a little bit. I turn on the shower and I can just picture his impatience as he waits for me to come out to him.

I let the hot water steam up the room and then turn it off. He's got to be going crazy in there, and he'd 'punish' me for making him wait. But…that just makes me _want_ to make him wait longer.

I gently take off my tiara and look down at it. It really is beautiful, but these diamonds and rubies just aren't me anymore. I'm not the spoiled little rich girl that I used to be. Alex and I have been on our own together for four years now. We have a house and although it might be small and our money a bit tight, it is all I want. It's all I need. Alex is all I need.

He really does provide so much security, and I'm not just talking about physical protection. Although no man dares try to hit on me, they're all scared to death of Alex. He has two jobs, and yet I still get to see him all the time. I work too, but I know that I'd be nowhere without him. I'd be no one without him.

I set the tiara and the rest of my jewelry aside and put my leg up on the sink, fixing the garner belt on my thigh. Alex is going to go into shock when he sees me. My reflection smiles in agreement.

I pull a few pins from my hair and let my wavy, blonde hair cascade down my shoulders. Alex loves it when I wear my hair down. I have no idea why, but he does. With a few last touch-ups, I'm ready.

I turn the doorknob and open the door slowly, letting it creak open. The second I see Alex I smirk sexually and pose against the frame a little bit—not that I need to.

His jaw drops and he sits up in bed, completely naked aside from his favorite pair of boxers…the ones covered in tacos. Yes, tacos.

I look down and run a hand through my hair, walking deliberately slow over to my stunned husband sitting on the edge of the bed, awaiting his wife's company.

**Don't hate me for ending it there…please. The next chapter will have what you've all been waiting for, I swear! Don't hurt me. Just get me to 100 reviews and I'll post it faster…**


	9. Chapter 9: Alex

**RDA: Reader Discretion is Advised…a.k.a…lemon! What you've all been waiting for—hope I don't disappoint!**

**Alex**

It is worth the wait.

The second she comes out of that bathroom, I can literally feel my mouth gaping. I know that I've said it already today, and god knows I've thought it about a million times but—I am a lucky man…

She makes her way over to me, gracefully grabbing the two glasses of champagne on her way over. She straddles my legs and sits facing me, passing me my glass. I can't take my eyes off of her.

"To Chemistry," she whispers. I smirk,

"No, _mujer_…to perfect Chemistry," she smiles, nodding to that,

"Alright, I'll drink to that." She clinks her glass to mine and we both drink to the role Chemistry played in our lives so far. We had a Chemistry class together in high school, Mrs. Peterson, I'll never forget that, then we studied Chemistry in college together, plus…Chemistry was the very reason we were perfect for each other, how else could two opposites end up together like we did?

She takes my empty glass and hers and sets them on the table.

"Now then…where were we?" she asks.

"Right about…" I grab her and lay her back down on the bed roughly, leaning in over her, "…here."

She giggles, bubbly from the champagne. Ha, bubbly from the bubbly. Yeah, I need to stop drinking.

I kiss her, tasting her lips and savoring it. It's still hard to believe that we're officially married now. I feel her hands weave into my hair at the back of my neck and she pulls me down, straddling my hips and flipping me onto my back…so damn sexy.

She slides down my body and hooks her thumbs in the waistline of my boxers. My lucky boxers…and hell yes, I am getting lucky tonight.

I moan as she trails kisses down my chest and all the way down to my thighs. She is absolutely…I yelp a little, stiffening (In more than one way, I might add) as she bites my inner thigh…as she bites a taco on my boxers. I let out a breath and she looks up at me, now holding the edge of my boxers between her teeth.

"Now, Mr. Fuentes…" she whispers, sliding my boxers down my legs slowly and tossing them aside. I smirk, watching her take her time. She is _trying_ to torture me, and she knows that it's working. "I think it's time for you to…_hacer el amor a mí…_"

"Where did you learn how to say that?" I laugh, as she successfully seduces me in Spanish. I see a blush creep up her cheeks a little and she bites her lip,

"Isa…" I laugh again and take hold of her hips, pulling her closer and running my hands up her corseted torso. She starts to unclasp the corset slowly, far too slow for my taste…and I help her by taking it off how it should be taken off. It falls to the floor about five seconds later…as does anything else on her that would get in my way.

I take in her _cuerpo perfecto_ and pull her to me, relishing the feeling of her bare skin to mine. I kiss her anywhere I can reach and she lies back on the bed, using her lips to lead me to where she wants me. I smile against her lips and let my hands explore her smooth snow white skin.

She bucks her hips to mine gently and her hands roam my back, tracing my muscles and taking hold of my hips. I made my move, closing the space between our hips and thrusting. She gasps lightly at first, and tightens instinctively, but her body relaxes almost automatically.

My hips work into hers harder and she grips the sheets, arching her back and returning my kisses enthusiastically.

"Oh, God, Alex…" she breathes, closing her eyes and meeting the rhythm of my hips. I pick up tempo and I feel her nails rake down my back. Her legs wrap around my waist and I pin her there, kissing any part of her that I can reach. She is so beautiful…

She moans and tangles her fingers into my hair, gripping it tight and pulling my lips to hers. I love when she takes control like that. I allow my lips to linger near hers, feeling her labored breathing and stealing kisses from her sweet lips.

I slide off the bed in once swift motion and carry her over to the hot tub. He face lights up even more as I turn on the jets with my foot and step in, carrying her down into the steamy water. Whoever created the idea of a honeymoon suite with a Jacuzzi is a genius. I can feel her getting even more turned on as her body hits the bubbles and jets. Genius, an absolute fucking genius…

We sink low into the steam and Brittany pushes me down into the seat, full out straddling me again. I think the steam increases.

I grip her hips and bring her closer each time she moves into me. Her arms weave in around my neck as she kisses slowly down my neck—one of my weak spots.

I involuntarily moan and she runs her hands up and down my chest, tracing my abs with her fingertips under the water. I'm pretty sure that the floor around the Jacuzzi is soaked at this point.

We stumble back to the bed as the water gets old and…dirty, and we lay down. Hours have passed, I am sure of that, and a peek at the clock tells me that I'm right. We lay there, listening to each other catch our breath, and trying to calm our rapid heartbeats.

Now _that _is a honeymoon…

"Alex…?" she whispers finally, breaking the silence. I look at her; her eyes are closed—resting.

"Mmm?" I answer, no louder than a whisper. Exhaustion is taking a toll out on both of us now.

"I love you." I smile at that and she opens her eyes for a second, just long enough for me to get a glimpse of the diamonds in her eyes.

_"Te amo demasiado…" _I hear her quiet laugh and she sighs, content as I shifts myself to hold her in my arms. She lays her head on my chest and I smile as we both drift off into sleep after the best night of our lives—in each other's arms.

**Authors Note:**

**The End!**

**Or**

**Is**

**It?**


	10. Chapter 10: Brittany Surprise!

**So…I did the math, and well…I'm so right.**

**The last chapter of **_**Perfect Chemistry**_** says '23 years later,' right? **

**So… 23 years minus their 4 years of college, then subtract the age Paco would have to be to be in that class, which would probably be about 18, because that's how old Britt and Alex were. Okay, that leaves you with 1 year. So guess what? Alex sooooooo knocked her up on their honeymoon! =)**

**Brittany**

"Alex, honey, can you come in here a minute?"

"Yeah, just a minute…" I hear him call from the bedroom of our small house. It has been about a month since our wedding, and we were back to living on our own, basking in all of our gifts.

I stare into my reflection in the bathroom mirror, steadying myself against the sink, and I take a deep breath.

Alex steps in behind me, ready to take a shower after his long day working at the garage. He squeezes into the bathroom that is really only big enough for one person at a time and his arms wrap around my waist. I lean back against his bare chest and sigh, trying to think about how to tell him.

"What is it, babe?"

I look at his reflection in the mirror, staring into his eyes, then looking down into the sink where five different tests confirm it. His eyes follow mine, but are confused as to what they're seeing.

"Alex…we're having a baby."

I turn to face him and take in the shock on his face. His expression is priceless,

"We're…what?" I smile and take his hands, leading them to my stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

**=D**

**Yup! This is kind of an intro into my new story that is to come. Author Alert me if you'd like to read more! And please, please, please!!! Review!!!**


End file.
